


Doomsday

by DarcyStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, TenRose - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: Siamo nella 2x13, ovvero "Doomsday" o come preferite "L'esercito dei fantasmi - parte seconda". Questa One Shot parla dei pensieri di Rose Tyler quando vide il Dottore svanire senza di lei, svanire senza aver terminato la frase. Spero vi piaccia.





	Doomsday

Amare è in ogni caso essere vulnerabili.  
Ama qualcosa e il tuo cuore certamente sarà diviso e rotto.  
C.S.Lewis

 

 

 

Svanito, perso per sempre.

"Grande notizia! Io suppongo che sia l'ultima occasione per dirlo. Rose Tyler..." parole svanite al vento.  
Ho aspettato per giorni e giorni il suo arrivo, quando sentì la sua voce quella notte ero al settimo cielo. Sapevo che l'avrei rivisto, che avrei sentito nuovamente la sua voce, che avrei visto nuovamente i suoi meravigliosi occhi. Lo amavo, era palese ormai. Me ne accorsi dopo varie avventure passate assieme che non potevo vivere senza di lui. Il Dottore fu l'unico ad avermi veduta così come sono realmente. E mi ha accettata così, con i miei difetti e pregi, cosa che Mickey in passato non è riuscito a fare. Ma ero sicura che mi avrebbe portato con sé. Mi sono illusa. E' tutta colpa mia se sono qui, lontana da lui, lontana dall'unica persona che io abbia mai amato così tanto.  
Se fossi stata forte, se avessi tenuto bene la leva, ora sarei con lui in chissà quale posto e avventura. Avrei perso la mia famiglia è vero ma senza di lui sono distrutta, senz'anima, senza voglia di vivere. Ma ora dopo questa perdita, rimane un mistero.  
"Rose Tyler.." Rose Tyler cosa? Ti ho quasi dimenticata? Io ti ricorderò per sempre? Io ti voglio bene? Io ti amo?  
Sorrisi, impossibile, non poteva amarmi. Lui è un alieno di novecento anni mentre io sono solo una ragazzina sui venti. Ma ci speravo, ci speravo con tutto il mio cuore.  
Sentì mia madre abbracciarmi. Le mie gambe erano molli, stavo per cedere completamente.  
"Rose Tyler.."  
Guardai il cielo con gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime, scoprirò la fine di quella frase, ritornerò da te mio caro Dottore, è una promessa.  
Ma spero, che questa volta sia per sempre.

 

"Io ti amo"  
Nel frattempo nel Tardis il Dottore guardava davanti a sè, dove fino a poco fa c'era il viso della sua amata Rose.  
Era incredulo, non era riuscito a confessarle quello che provava per lei. Il suo volto cominciò a rigarsi di lacrime. Nella sua testa solo un pensiero veniva ripetuto continuamente.  
"L'ho perduta, l'ho perduta per sempre".

 

                                                                


End file.
